Light Yagami: Primogenitor
by Dante's Muse
Summary: A one shot to celebrate the season.  My take on being able to go to neither heaven nor hell.


No Death Own Note

Light: Primogenitor 

He always planned to die with integrity. And as Light Yagami failed… no, Kira failed to write Nate River's name down on that tiny piece of paper. He felt the bullets rip through him; he realized he had failed on every aspect.

The darkness enveloped him, and he descended into black.

Ryuk told Light that he was one hell of a guy, even as he cut the final string that held him to this world.

And Light never expected to get as far as he did.

Matsuda stumbled over to the fallen god and knelt down before him. He traced the wrists. Feeling for a pulse, as was his job. When the bullets emptied from the chamber of his gun, that solidified it.

There was no pulse. Light Yagami had died. Matsuda turned to the people standing around, tears streaming down his pallid face.

"He's dead." Near t'sked and stood from the floor, slowly shuffling forward to peer into the long since soulless eyes of the man that had killed his predecessor.

He bent over Light's already ashen face. Ryuk chuckled in the background.

"I win." He uttered, and as if it had been the first domino to fall in a never-ending descent of humanity, Kira actually moved. Near jumped, his breathing stopped to listen as a high-pitched keening wail erupt from Light's chest, through his dead vocals and into the atmosphere.

Near determined immediately that this was nothing but the dead man's body in the final collapse of lungs and nerves.

Matsuda, had leapt up after the wail and was now pointing his gun, with no bullets, at the corpse.

Near shook his head as if in disappointment of Matsuda's idiocy. Near pivoted on the balls of his feet to look at the remaining member's of the SPK.

"I want this well documented. And copies of this case should be sent to Wammy's for studying but…" the sentence died off as he watched his team and L's old team, eyes slowly widen. Halle's hand slowly rose, and Near realized they were staring at a point behind him.

The shinigami! He didn't understand the motives of a shinigami yet, but he felt confident that he could be reasoned with. Near spun around to gaze at the shinigami Ryuk, but he didn't see him. Something was blocking his view and Near's mind shut down as he realized what that something was.

Light Yagami was sitting up and gazing at the young boy. His eyes were still vacant and soulless, but they were focused on him.

He had no time to think as Light lurched forward and wrapped his hands around Near's shoulder's and descended his gaping maw onto the base of Near's neck. Tendons easily gave way under the vice like bite.

Near cried out, frightened. He pushed and kicked with all his strength, until finally Near was free, crawling away. One hand clamped down over the profusely bleeding hole in his neck while his wide black eyes never left Light's.

The shots continued. The remaining members of the SPK as well as Aizawa and Mogi fired round after round into the still moving and screaming Light. His eyes were filled with blood, but still he continued to move forward towards the closest person, Near.

Matsuda, realizing the danger he was in, pulled Near back and out of the firestorm. He screamed for a phone to call an ambulance. But Near knew the wound was no where near anything vital, other than his aorta. Near was sure that more blood would be pouring from the wound if, Light had bitten a few centimeter's higher.

Their eyes were still riveted to the man laying on the ground, who still moaned and spasmed with every bullet that entered his tattered body. Until every gun except Gevanni's ran out of bullets, empty clicks still ringing out, mocking the team's fears.

Gevanni, with every live bullet in that building emptied into that once again lifeless body except for the one or two left in his clip, slowly walked towards the stubborn man. He kept his weapon aimed at Light but moved forward slowly, one step at a time.

The ground and the surrounding area, was splattered with blood. The slick shines a color of candy red apples.

He nudged the lifeless body with his foot, and a bloody gurgle erupted from Light's jaw as incredibly Light sat up again.

Gevanni aimed between Light's eyes and pulled the trigger, and Light's head exploded in a mass of gray matter and bit's of skull. Some with hair still attached.

Halle moaned as a piece of skull fell from the back of Light's head still attached with a bit of skin and hair. Finally Light fell back to the floor. A sickening wet thud reverberating through out the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" yelled Aizawa eyes still wide and breathing heavily.

His response was from Ryuk. A chuckling that quickly rose into a full-blown cackle now hit their ringing ears.

"He could neither go to Heaven nor Hell!" Ryuk laughed again, this time his eyes were fixed on the small white boy. Who was now covered in blood, both his and Light's.

Everyone's eyes spun to Near.

"I'm alright, just call an ambulance." He said weakly. His head shook with a spasm on his shoulders, causing the pale Near to hiss. Rester quickly fished a phone from his pocket he went to the corner of the room to make the call.

Gevanni took a clean white handkerchief from his pocket. He walked over to Near and settled down next to Matsuda.

"Let me see."

"It's fine, I just need to keep pressure on it." But Near nonetheless pried his bloody fingers off the wound to reveal a sizeable chunk missing. He handed the cloth to Near who quickly clamped it down.

"Do you feel light headed?"

"No, but I feel nauseous, and cold." Gevanni nodded. He scooped the boy up from his place on the ground.

"I'm going to put him in the car, and turn on the heat." Halle nodded her head, they watched, minds still reeling as Gevanni and Near exited the building. Matsuda shakily rose to his feet and walked towards Aizawa. His eyes never leaving the now unmoving corpse.

He opened his mouth to speak but just as he did, a blood-curdling scream sounded from the parking area. All eyes shot towards the door, and they ran as fast as they could outside.

There was a shadow under the limo, telling them that the two were on the other side of the car.

The teams warily made their way around the vehicle. Guns held limply at their sides, as there were no more bullets in them. Halle let out high-pitched scream at what she saw.

There, kneeling over a still Gevanni was Near. Gnawing away at his throat. His head shot up at her scream, and trailing down from his mouth was a stream of red. His eyes were red as well. As if every blood vessel in them had burst.

He shot onto his feet, and took off in a blur of red and white, his speed almost inhuman. Rester scooped up Gevanni's gun, feeling incomplete without one, then he and Aizawa took off after him while the other's tended to a spluttering and near death Gevanni. He couldn't speak, his voice box had been torn out and still lay partially chewed against the side of his neck. He stared up at the sun, and took a final bloody gurgle for a breath. Dieing nearly instantly.

Gunshots could be heard in the distance, as well as a screaming Aizawa.

The end?

:) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
